


Hiccups

by Tortellini



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bears, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Grizz tries to scare them out of his brother.Oneshot/drabble





	Hiccups

Ice Bear came up to Grizz with a soft sigh. Something was a little bit different though.

"Help Ice Bear -hic- get rid of these -hic- darn -hic- hiccups."

Grizz, meanwhile, was always up to helping his little brother. In whatever way he might need it, even if it was weird. "Okay. How?"

"Scare Ice -hic- Bear."

"Okay..." This was gonna take a darker turn, sort of. But still, he was ready. "Our oceans are filled with garbage, we’ve created a hole in the ozone that’s frying the planet, nuclear waste is piling up without any safe way to get rid of it..."

Ice Bear sighed and shook his head. 

"No, surprise -hic- Ice Bear."

"That doesn't? Boy, you're cynical."

Ain't that the truth.


End file.
